


Biology

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [7]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alpha Paterson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kittens, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omega Ash Starmer, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Prompt Seven: Pack/Family DynamicsAsh and Paterson start a family of their own





	Biology

The moment he came onto his bus that night, Paterson knew his life had changed forever. He normally didn’t fall for passengers on his route, but there was something about him that wouldn’t leave Paterson. He thought about that passenger later that night, and then every night until he saw him again. But the pining only continued and got worse.

It had been weeks and Paterson was certain he'd never see the man again, it had been such a long time but when Paterson all but lost hope, there on the last run of his shift, on one of the last stops, he was there. Their eyes locked for longer than normal than their usual and instead of heading to the back where he always had taken a seat, he sat in the seats closest to the driver.

Paterson tried to keep his head about him, tried not to look deeper into the shift of events.

“My name is Ash.” A soft voice tugged at Paterson’s ears and it took everything in him not to stop the bus and turn to him immediately. “I can’t believe I haven’t introduced myself before now…”

Paterson was utterly beaming, he had to clear his throat, he was unsure of his voice. “Nice to meet you, Ash, I’m Paterson.”

Before Ash came into his life, Paterson lived by the book. He never eyed passengers or fantasized about them, he never drove one to the depot after his shift ended and he definitely never brought one home.

But Ash was different, and Paterson would soon find out how different Ash really was.

They were a ‘normal’ pairing; an Alpha and an Omega, though both could have been mistaken for Omegas. But Ash, Paterson found out soon after they got to his place that first night, wasn’t human. Ash’s backstory tore at Paterson’s heart and he couldn’t imagine someone being so cruel. Sure, Ash wasn’t human in the normal sense of the word, but he was modeled after a deceased loved one, had their voice and well… Paterson couldn’t bear to imagine the absolute cruelty. Ash was different; he felt things, he wanted things but unfortunately, some things weren’t possible for him.

Ash couldn’t bare pups obviously, and Paterson could see how much it pained Ash they longer they were together. Over time they claimed and marked the other; they got married and they were happy. Ash was happy for the first time in his life… but one major component was missing.

Paterson was sitting at a picnic table, eating his brown-bagged lunch Ash had made for him when the idea struck him. He couldn’t believe it took him as long as it did to figure it out. He knew what they could do, what Paterson could do for Ash.

He picked up his phone and sent Ash a quick text, that he wasn’t going to be home a little later than usual that night and for him not to worry.

After the text was sent, Paterson looked at a few websites and made a few calls before it had to go back on shift.

It felt like an eternity. The last half of his shift dragged on and it felt like even longer until he was walking up the steps to the house he shared with Ash. The soft light was on in the front window; Paterson knew Ash sat by the lamp, reading.

He walked through the door and Ash jumped from his seat and almost jumped into Paterson’s arms but his arms were, full.

“I’m so happy to see you, Darling. I thought maybe you weren’t coming back to me.” Ash said softly, it had been a long time since Ash’s past had come up in their relationship but Paterson understood.

“I’ll always come back to you.”

Ash smiled fondly and his eyes drifted to Paterson’s large, soft hands. “What do you have there?”

Paterson’s smile grew wider as he placed the items down along with the bags in his other hand. He crouched down and opened it, opened the carrier door and a beautiful ginger cat cautiously stepped out. She moved slow and careful, not only because she was in a new place with new people, but also because she was heavily pregnant.

As soon as Ash laid his eyes on her, a soft gasp escaped him and tears fell from his eyes. “Paterson…” Ash sighed before he crouched beside his husband and kissed him. Tears ran down his cheeks and he deepened the kiss. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

Paterson smiled and shook his head, “How did  _I_?”

The sweet kitty found a cozy corner of their living room and Ash sprang into action and grabbed soft blankets, sheets, and pillows; brought towels and bowls of water and bowls for food. Paterson set up her litter box and cat-proofed the room.

Once she felt safe and secure, she nuzzled against both Ash and Paterson before he burrowed into her nest. Soon they were blessed with four kittens; two gingers and two black.

They were now a pack of six.

“You gave me a family, a pack of my, our own. I love you Paterson.”


End file.
